


Левиафан

by DarkMoska, WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты G—PG-13 [7]
Category: Godzilla: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018
Summary: Как Годзилла, только в космосесай-фай!АУ, штампы, теоретически спойлеры к сериям "Война монстров: части 1-3"





	Левиафан

_Любая система, которая, подобно Вечности, позволяет кучке людей принимать решения за всё человечество, выбирать за человечество его будущее, неизбежно приводит к тому, что высшим благом начинают считать умеренность и безопасность - синонимы посредственности. В такой Реальности звёзды недостижимы.  
Айзек Азимов_

Проекция обломков, что некогда были огромным исследовательским кораблем, окрашивала командный центр в бледно-голубой, отражаясь в глазах смотрящих бесформенным пятном. От скрепленных в один механизм отсеков корабля остались лишь зависшие в вакууме бесполезные куски металла. Смотровой отсек разорвало изнутри, и искореженная внешняя обшивка только подтверждала последние переданные с корабля данные. Но жилую область — вместе с зоной физической разминки, столовой экипажа и комнатой отдыха со спальнями — на проекции найти было невозможно. На ее месте застыли лишь разорванные боковые коридоры, игравшие роль небольших смотровых площадок. Если бы сейчас перед их глазами не висело трехмерное изображение, а с мостика открывался вид на полукругом зависшие останки корабля, похожие на всплывшую гигантскую рыбину, то позади бы контрастным пятном продолжала свой путь по системе желтая планета R-6473. Населения нет, атмосферы нет, только вечные богатства человечества: залежи ископаемых. Они же — главная цель существования и возможная причина гибели всего экипажа.

Но Нико был на станции на расстоянии в черт-знает-сколько световых лет от R-6473, приманенный приглашением старого знакомого Филиппа Роша, который не стал вдаваться в подробности во время звонка. И причина такой секретности сейчас переливалась ледяным светом чуть выше уровня его лица, так что приходилось слегка задирать голову. 

— Вы тоже видите это, доктор? 

Рош не смотрел на него: его взгляд был прикован к приближенному участку пространства, где по расчетам когда-то был жилой отсек, но вместо него остались только неровные края обшивки. 

— Вы про неровные края? 

Внимание дюжины человек, не считая персонал, занятый повседневными задачами несомненно высокой военной важности, было обращено на Нико. Пристальные взгляды в его карьере никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему, но у него не было выхода — ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле. Рош не шутил, когда сказал, что ему нужен был специалист. 

— Кхм, — Нико прокашлялся. — Есть два варианта: края были повреждены взрывом, от мощности которого отсек оторвало с корнем. Да, вот всю огромную железную махину. — Изящества в его словах не было, но Нико видел обращенные на него взгляды людей, единолично решавших, пожалуй, слишком многое для всех людей, расселившихся по колониям и оставшихся в родной системе. Если бы Одри была здесь, она бы сказала про цветок и оторванный ураганом лепесток, про неизбежность разрушения и конца. Что-нибудь красивое, в общем; Нико так не умел. 

— Или… Или второй вариант, к которому вы, леди и джентльмены, уже явно пришли без моей помощи, а я тут просто для того, чтобы подтвердить ваши самые страшные кошмары. — Нико встал спиной к проекции, и отсек сферической формы, игравший роль своеобразного переходного моста между раскинувшимися в разные стороны лепестками-отделениями корабля, окружил его фигуру бледным светом. Пусть подбирать слова он был не мастер, но эффектные позы принимать умел. — Зубы. Следы на пластах обшивки и остатках стен коридоров несомненно имеют форму челюсти. 

— Чьей же, доктор? — стоявшая позади Роша женщина с военной выправкой, казалось, не впечатлилась его словами. 

— Динозавра. Древнего обитателя планеты Земля, возможно. Но динозавры вымерли, а на мирный корабль напал монстр, который может выживать в открытом космосе. Я бы на вашем месте надеялся на первый вариант. 

— К сожалению, надежды у нас нет, — произнес один из военных в центре. 

И словно по его приказу — Нико не особо любил армию и ее приказы — проекция обломков сменилась записью с внутренних камер, дублировавших внешние датчики. И, кем бы ни был говоривший военный, он был прав: надежды на обычный загадочный беспричинный взрыв не было. На человеческий исследовательский корабль напал монстр в космосе.

***

Время, когда дело касалось перемещений между планетами и даже близко расположенными системами, текло медленно. Научные прорывы в технических областях открывали новые горизонты перед человечеством, но не делали жизнь безопаснее. Космос был бесконечен, холоден и тих, словно океаны на Земле. И точно так же люди не знали, что таилось там, куда не могли проникнуть сканеры, откуда не исходило сигналов на частотах, что могла улавливать техника.

Так что на любом космическом корабле, пусть и очень быстром, пусть и специально разработанном, Нико чувствовал себя моряком в водном колоколе. H.E.A.T., корабль, отданный армией Системы, доработанный Рэнди до поддержания жизни гражданских, переживший замену стандартного бортового ВИ на их собственный — Найджела, вечный проект Крейвена, — держался молодцом. Любви к нему этот факт не особо прибавлял, но уважения корабль был достоин. 

Комната для совещаний, как был обозначен кабинет Нико в документации, была слишком большой для их скромной команды: Моник и Элси, занявших свободные стулья, Рэнди, даже не оторвавшегося от мониторов, и Менделя Крейвена, которого с трудом удалось оттащить от узла функционирования ВИ. Вмонтированный в стену проектор для связи должен был ожить с минуты на минуту. Звонки Хикса никогда не заканчивались ничем хорошим: то молчание со станции, то загадочные нападения в колониях. Нико не нанимался быть космическим полицейским, не собирался натягивать зеленое трико или бросаться в эпицентры катастроф планетарного масштаба, но выбора у него не было. Уже несколько лет как. И сегодняшний сеанс связи не собирался быть исключением, особенно учитывая, что Нико с 87 процентной вероятностью уже знал, в чем дело.

Наконец из динамиков появился сначала шум, затем вполне различимый человеческий голос. Одновременно с ним проектор показал уставшее лицо Энтони Хикса, раздававшего приказы невидимым офицерам. Спустя еще несколько секунд Хикс обратил полное внимание на камеру, проверяя, работает ли та, и перевел взгляд на небольшой экран, показывавший вид на кабинет Нико. 

— Татопулос, у меня плохие новости.

— Разве не всегда так? — Нико буквально почувствовал, как Моник закатила глаза. 

— Я направил копию данных, которые сообщу сейчас, — Хикс снова на мгновение отвлекся, кивнув и махнув в чью-то сторону, — поэтому буду краток. Станция «Левиафан», закрепленная за орбитой Атрависа, медицинский персонал, смена рабочих и наземных исследователей, шаттлы на месте, сигналов нет, станция в полном порядке. Только люди пропали. 

— Думаете, это наш случай? — Рэнди наконец оторвался от мониторов.

— А что еще это может быть? — Элси раздраженно кивнула чему-то своему, словно подсчитывая наихудший исход. Судя по сосредоточенному взгляду Моник, не одна Элси сразу готова была представить жертвы и, вероятно, уродливую смерть. 

— Принято, майор, можете на нас положиться.

Сдвинутые брови Хикса были достаточно выразительным ответом на жизнерадостность Нико. 

— Вас встретят военные корабли, всю полученную информацию докладывать мне. Случай особый, потому что «Левиафан» — гражданская станция, и о происшествии сообщила компания-владелец. 

Рэнди присвистнул со своего места, и Нико понимал, почему: обычно они либо шли «специальным» отрядом на военные базы и объекты, либо самостоятельно как гражданские, и Хикс или Рош потом успокаивали невольных свидетелей. Как часто такими свидетелями — явно не случайными — становились Одри и Палотти, Нико вспоминать не хотел. Хотя именно Одри он был обязан собственной информированностью и относительной готовностью к разговору с Хиксом: через несколько одноразовых почт и серверов до него дошло письмо с пиратской статьей о станции-призраке авторства некоего «Зверя». Догадаться о реальной личности писателя смог бы и Крейвен с затянувшейся простудой. 

Связь прервалась, оставив после себя секундный шум помех, и по комнате расползлось напряженное ожидание. Тоже короткое, потому что тяжело вздохнувшая Элси отправилась в свою лабораторию за личной копией данных Хикса, Рэнди вновь застучал по клавиатуре, — фриланс-проект сам себя не сделает, любил говорить он в последнее время, — а Мендель ушел обратно в узел ВИ, недовольно ворча из-за того, что его оторвали от очередной важной калибровки, нужной Найджелу после того, как на нем тестировали проект Рэнди. Нико, перекинув легким движением пришедшие файлы с главного монитора на пад, вызвал лифт до нижней палубы. До места, что на плане корабля называлось отсеком для шаттлов, но на самом деле являлось пещерой дракона. Специальные сплавы на стенах, способные выдерживать очень высокие температуры, пол, который не сможет повредить даже бур, — подарки военных друзей. Необходимые, но не всегда достаточные меры предосторожности.

Зилла мирно спал посреди пустого пространства.

Иногда Нико задумывался о сюрреалистичности картины, которую он мог увидеть, пожелай только спуститься из своего кабинета: огромный инопланетный монстр — разумный на уровне, который им до сих пор не удалось определить, — жил на его корабле; и вообще был причиной существования этого корабля. Нико казалось, что ни он, ни Элси до конца так и не смогли поверить в случившееся полтора года назад, когда родитель нынешнего Зиллы чуть не уничтожил целую колонию, начав охоту за партнером или просто за местом для откладки яиц с космических станций. Зилла разительно отличался от особи, что чуть не сожрала Нико и Роша вместе с шаттлом, на котором они то ли пытались сбежать, то ли устроить ловушку: и рядами огромных спинных шипов, и способностью вырабатывать плазму, и более мирным нравом. Крейвен поначалу брезгливо сравнивал попытки Нико общаться с Зиллой с дрессировкой собаки, но Нико, если уж ему быть откровенным с собой, давно не считал Зиллу ни животным, ни уж тем более монстром. Не после стольких раз, когда он спасал их жизни и других людей, не когда он смотрел на Нико в ответ так, будто понимал, о чем тот думает. В искусственном свете чешуя отливала чем-то зелено-фиолетовым, а из пасти вырывались небольшие облачка дыма, мгновенно уходившие в работающую на максимуме вентиляцию. Рядом с Зиллой Нико казался незначительным муравьем, почти незаметным, ростом с один клык. Мелкие чешуйки на шее, нежной и слабо защищенной, были больше его головы. Нико стоило бы чувствовать трепет, — и он чувствовал! — но... каждый раз в такие моменты он вспоминал его играющим в прибрежных водах курортных планет, тянувшимся вверх за деревьями-гигантами, рядом с которыми сам Нико был меньше крохотной бактерии. Он помнил, как Зилла поначалу реагировал на прикосновения, как ошарашенно и неверяще смотрел, когда военные в первый раз решили открыть по нему огонь. Нико, если бы мог, готов был защищать его своим телом, что тогда, что сейчас, но в основном это Зилле постоянно приходилось им помогать. 

Почувствовав запах Нико, Зилла лениво открыл один глаз и тихо порычал, приветствуя своего «отца». Нико молча улыбнулся и сел рядом, привалившись к лежащей голове. На ощупь относительно мелкая и гладкая чешуя по бокам головы и на пасти была холодной, и это ощущение успокаивало. Если бы года три назад, когда Нико возился в жиже на поверхности почти-обитаемой планеты в поисках жизни сложнее одноклеточных, с ног до головы покрытый хим-защитой, ему кто-то сказал, что чувство покоя ему будет приносить не общение с любимой женщиной, не работа, а огромное инопланетное и потенциально смертельно опасное существо, он бы… рассмеялся, позавидовал такой фантазии и, возможно, решил, что такое будущее стоило бы увидеть. 

— Ну что, приятель, готов немного порезвиться?

***

До прибытия на «Левиафан» оставалось десять часов. Примерно за это же время полтора года назад им пришлось преодолевать два квадранта на невозможных скоростях, когда мирную торговую колонию накрыло гигантской тенью: к чему не был готов ни один человек — падающий с неба в всполохах огня огромный ящер, способный одним движение лапы стереть с лица целые улицы, с трудом когда-то выстроенные на неродной планете. Местные зенитки ничего не могли сделать с плотной шкурой, а солдаты лишь умирали, смятые безжалостными челюстями. Нико до сих пор видел кошмары о том дне. Что, если бы это была Земля, его родной город? Если бы вместо тех солдатов были его родители? Смог бы он бросаться монстру под ноги, если бы знал, что от него зависит не только одна колония на далекой планетке, а десятки миллиардов людей? Пытался ли он понять поведение Годзиллы, если бы он был не первым встреченным ими монстром? Гигантские змеи, летучие мыши, рептозавры, словно в насмешку над ним и всеми биологами вселенной похожие на земных безобидных тварей. Как-то раз они с Элси напились и свели таблицу существ в сравнении с обычными животными. Удалили ее сразу же, потому что результаты были слишком пугающими. Слишком... много совпадений для эволюции. Какова была вероятность того, что практически идентичные внешне — за исключением размера и некоторых смертоносных способностей, разумеется — виды оказались в разных звездных скоплениях? Нико точно, вот вообще ни разу не хотел об этом думать даже пьяным. Возможно, Элси продолжила копать в этом направлении, но в ее работу он лезть тоже не хотел. Это было нечестно, неправильно с этической точки зрения.

Шевеление под спиной вырвало его из неприятной дремы, оставившей после себя лишь холодный пот и мерзкое отвращение к себе. Зилла резко всхрапнул, что в его исполнении напоминало извержение вулкана с жаром, грохотом и громом. Ему тоже снились кошмары?

Когда они долго оставались на корабле и не входили в атмосферу планет, Зилла будто впадал в спячку, то ли экономя силы, то ли просто застывая в ожидании возможности размяться, побегать и поохотиться. Как-то раз после долгого дрейфа они выпустили Зиллу прямо в космос рядом с астероидным поясом. В тот день они узнали, насколько сильно тот может отталкиваться от поверхности. 

Такие мысли явно были приятнее воспоминаний о близкой смерти, и Нико снова провалился в сон. По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько странным было при любой возможности менять отдых в собственной мягкой кровати на жесткий бок гигантского ящера?

***

Космическая станция «Левиафан» вызывала неприятные воспоминания: круглый соединительный отсек, развернутые в разные стороны батареи и смотровые коридоры. Слишком похоже на тот случай. Разве что станция была в три раза меньше, а планета, на орбите которой они находились, скучно-коричневой. Элси и Крейвен, судя по тому, как они обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами, тоже подумали о начале истории Годзиллы.

— Не нравится мне это, — Рэнди, как обычно, выразил всеобщее настроение. 

Стыковка под обзором трех военных кораблей прошла чисто.

Попав на сторону «Левиафана», Нико понял, что паранойя не была напрасной: если верить внутренним системам, пропавший экипаж находился на своих местах, и при этом стояла неестественная тишина, сигналы все еще не проходили, и записи с камер не транслировались в информационный узел. Все выглядело так, будто люди сами отрезали себя от внешнего мира, но зачем это делать медикам или исследователям? 

Элси дернула его за рукав защитной куртки и указала на застывшего сбоку и немного позади от них человека. Он смотрел куда-то вдаль, абсолютно не реагируя на находящихся перед ним незнакомцев с военными нашивками. 

Моник потянулись к оружию.

И тут человек словно проснулся ото сна — глубоко вздохнул и часто заморгал, удивленно уставившись на них. Но шок моментально ушел, оставив после себя сконцентрированность и напряженность. И наставленное на них оружие со стороны появившихся словно из ниоткуда других членов экипажа. Доктора, которые должны были работать с наземными исследователями и заниматься изучением бактерий Атрависа, выглядели закаленными в боях безжалостными солдатами, готовыми открыть огонь по команде. Вопрос только, кто отдавал здесь приказы?

Крейвен первым медленно поднял руки, за ним — Нико и Элси, Моник не двинулась ни на миллиметр, а Рэнди отошел к ним за спины, явно надеясь как-то использовать удаленное управление Найджелом. 

— Не двигайтесь, — из динамиков прошелестел неприятный голос.

Обычно они сталкивались с разрушениями, жертвами, искалеченными телами и искореженными кораблями — но люди, активно сопротивлявшиеся теоретическому спасению, были в их послужном списке впервые. 

— Мы не причиним вам вреда, — начал мягко Нико. — Меня зовут Ник Татопулос, я биолог, как и большая часть членов моей команды. 

Если не получится их уговорить опустить оружие, то хоть отвлечь и снизить бдительность удастся. По крайней мере, раньше такая тактика бы сработала, но экипаж «Левиафан» застыл неподвижными статуями. Только тот человек, что был сбоку от них, скрытый поначалу переборкой, шагнул вперед и жестом поманил за собой. 

— Вероятно, нас ведут на мостик, — прошептал Крейвен.

— Или в шлюз, чтобы выкинуть как космический мусор, — подала голос Моник. К кобуре она больше не тянулась, но выглядела так, словно готова была напасть в следующую секунду. 

Крейвен оказался неожиданно прав, но наверняка пожалел об этом факте в то же мгновение, когда их завели на мостик после долгой поездки на лифте. 

Вместо центра управления мостик превратился… в гнездо. Иначе Нико сказать не мог, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам и с долей брезгливости отмечая свисающие со всех сторон то ли провода, то ли жилы, какие-то раковины, разросшиеся по блоку, и ошметки — судя по всему, экзо-скелетов. Их шаги сопровождались едва заметным, но неприятным жужжанием, как когда Рэнди случайно свалился на улей в музее земной биологии. Воздух на мостике был еще более странным, каким-то совсем спертым и старым, словно не работала вентиляция. 

Капитан был под стать окружению — гигантский шестиногий жук, смотревший на выраставшие из раковин экраны.

— Приветствуем, вторженцы, — вдруг произнесли все вокруг. — Нам известна причина вашего появления, как нам известно и о присутствии трех скрытых кораблей, находящихся за пределами активных радаров этой жалкой станции. Вы, новые люди, не умрете, но станете одними из нас. 

Следуя очередному неслышному и невидимому приказу, сопровождавшие их «стражники» схватили Нико, Элси, Крейвена и Рэнди за руки. Моник попыталась вырваться, и ей это почти удалось, когда она откинула подошедшего к ней человека в униформе станционного медика, но его место тут же заняли двое других, не реагировавших на ее удары. Их лица и руки были покрыты неестественно вздувшимися венами, а в глазах не осталось ни радужки, ни зрачка — все яблоко заполнил ярко-зеленый. 

Напряженно сведенные брови Рэнди могли значить лишь одно — их сигнал к кораблю и Найджелу тоже заглушили.

Дело не улучшало и то, что главному жуку явно не нужно было озвучивать приказы: его пленные выполняли все действия синхронно и мгновенно. У Моник забрали оружие и вместе со всеми снова отвели к лифту. Узловой транспортный отсек был заполнен еще парой дюжин бывших членов экипажа «Левиафан». Их снова затолкали в лифт, на этот раз горизонтальный и открытый, представлявший собой незащищенную платформу. 

Если бы им только удалось снова попасть в транспортный отсек…

Элси словно научилась у жука читать мысли: она резко пригнулась и толкнула одного из бывших медиков к краю платформы. Ее скорость не сбивала с ног сама по себе, но вместе с потерянным равновесием повышала шансы просто упасть в коридор. Дело помог завершить пинок Моник. Еще трое их стражей отправились следом. 

Увидев в конце пути пустой зал и еще один запасной лифт, который вел к транспорту, Нико готов был поверить в высшие силы. Учитывая внезапный контакт с инопланетной разумной цивилизацией, высшие силы не были чем-то невозможным. 

Конечно же, их уже встречали очень злые вооруженные люди с зелеными глазами. Конечно же, они не были готовы к тому, что из стыковочного отсека покажется голова огромного ящера. Конечно же, стены этой станции не были достаточно укреплены. 

— Так их, малыш! 

Моник бешено посмотрела на Рэнди, который чуть ли не пританцовывал, пока Зилла медленно оглядывался по сторонам. Места для него было маловато, конечно, да и перемещаться по узким коридорам станции он не сможет, но у Нико была одна идея…

— Зилла, посмотри на меня! — Он начал размахивать руками, привлекая внимание. — Вот так, молодец! — Желтые глаза светились радостным узнаванием. — Самая верхняя точка! Там мостик. Нужно, чтобы ты был снаружи, когда мы туда попадем, понимаешь? 

Вместо ответа Зилла задумчиво склонил голову и затем просто втянул шею обратно в стыковочный отсек их корабля. 

— Надеюсь, он понял… — устало сказала Элси. 

— Сколько раз мы в нем сомневались, а? И он всегда спасал наши шкуры. Он даже этих бедняг постарался бить не сильно и бросать в стены нежно, — радостный голос Рэнди резал по ушам. 

Выключившееся в отсеке питание и включившиеся аварийные огни были их сигналом к действию.

***

_Космического диалога не будет. В космосе возможны лишь монологи.  
Станислав Лем_

Застывшие ближе к спутнику военные корабли казались тремя потерявшимися в космосе точками, до того они слились с фоном каменистой поверхности. На главной палубе царило едва заметное постороннему наблюдателю волнение. Сигналы не проходили, сканеры молчали, условный знак, который должен был подать бортовой компьютер H. E. A. T при синхронизации с системами «Левиафана», тоже не поступил. Майор Хикс, выходивший на связь положенные каждые пять минут, с каждым таким сеансом все больше хмурился, и помехи добавляли выражению его лица нечто опасное. Мрачное.

Единственное, что было известно находящимся на орбите военным, — Годзилла все еще был на корабле, питание в системах присутствовало, но экипаж отправился на станцию в полном составе, несмотря на рекомендации Хикса. Тот, казалось, был к этому готов.

Волну паники, не прикрытую уже ничем, вызвало появление Годзиллы не где-нибудь, а за пределами что корабля, что «Левиафана». Он просто выбрался в открытый космос и, цепляясь когтями за обшивку, полез к мостику станции. По шипам проходило зеленоватое свечение, в тусклом свете местной звезды напоминавшее огни-призраки на токсичных болотах. Не было ясно, получил ли Годзилла сигнал от доктора Татопулоса — тогда почему он не мог выйти на связь с их кораблями? Не хотел? Боялся чего-то? — или просто решил поохотиться, пока выдалась возможность. Видно было лишь как он взбирался по станции, сминая сантиметровый слой сверхпрочного металла, как бумагу. Пока большая часть офицеров наблюдала за его движениями, остальные следили за изменениями во внешнем освещении станции: из стандартно белого осветительные полосы у нижней палубы стали аварийными красными. Значит, движение внутри все-таки было, и системы корабля получили какие-то приказы. Оставалось узнать, чьи, и чем эти приказы могли им грозить.

Постепенно все больше полос начинало светиться красным, и процесс этот шел снизу вверх. Годзилла между тем приблизился к мостику, но перебрался на соседний отсек — лаборатории, судя по планам. Он явно направлялся к мостику, но решил чего-то подождать. Или кого-то. Возможно, стоило сообщить Хиксу о девиантном поведении неразумного по всем данным ящера.

***

Оказывается, даже если ты представитель инопланетной технологически развитой цивилизации, огромный золотой глаз за смотровым стеклом пугает до чертиков. Пусть на этот раз Зилле не пришлось сражаться ни с каким из внеземных организмов, сравнимых с ним по размеру или силе, он выглядел довольным возможностью размяться в открытом пространстве. Ни температура, ни отсутствие атмосферы его не пугали, и Нико был этому рад. Различать на огромной зубастой морде вполне понятные эмоции он научился месяцы назад, но до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что не особо мысленно разделяет гигантского ящера и домашнего питомца с умильной мордочкой. Главное, чтобы никто не заметил глупую улыбку на его лице.

Экипаж пришел в себя, как только Элси, пробравшаяся отдельно от них в био-отсек, включила вентиляцию на полную. А на месте жука-капитана оказался капитан вполне обычный, но со следами сильных физических изменений на человеческом теле. 

— Ну что, у нас теперь война с пришельцами? — Рэнди принялся грызть захваченный с их корабля батончик. 

— Посмотрим, не нам решать все-таки.

Нико переглянулся с Моник и понял, что доклад перед Хиксом и Рошем делать им двоим. 

Сигналы со станции снова отправились по каналам связи, и владельцы «Левиафана» тут же объявили эвакуацию. 

Они снова спасли людей. На этот раз не от неразумных монстров и животных, а от сравнимых с людьми по разуму существ, способных управлять чужим разумом на расстоянии. Не самая приятная новость для них как вида. Хотя как можно было ожидать после почти десятка исследованных планетарных систем, что они — одни во вселенной? 

Рэнди под шумок копировал данные с внутренних систем станции, а Элси старалась успокоить панику. Нико смотрел с мостика на разминавшегося в невесомости Зиллу и надеялся на лучшее.

*** 

Когда они вышли на связь, Хикс не был доволен.

Когда они вышли на связь во второй раз, Рош, судя по взгляду, готов был их заживо похоронить, хотя, казалось бы, за что? Сигналы глушили не они, люди практически не пострадали. Ну пришлось выпустить Зиллу без присмотра, ну, в первый раз, что ли? А инопланетный жук и контроль разума... Рош и Хикс все-таки были не тех чинов, чтобы решать вопросы, связанные с действиями в подобной ситуации. Где-то там сейчас сидели угрюмые усталые люди с изборожденными морщинами лицами и обсуждали гипотетическое будущее их вида. Нико и остальных еще призовут к ответу и за это, но не сейчас. Когда — можно было только гадать, предполагать по нервно дергающемуся глазу Роша и напряженному, похожему на посмертную маску лицу Хикса. Тот выглядел так, будто побывал в Аду и вырвался оттуда обратно. Наверное, стоило поинтересоваться его здоровьем, но тоже... не сейчас. 

На корабле, когда протоколы закрытия дверей оказались в очередной раз перепроверены, плюсы и минусы неотлагательного перекомпилирования Найджела были обсуждены — победил Крейвен с аргументом «нам нужно сначала хотя бы выбраться отсюда!» — и добро от военных, бдительно наблюдавших за ними издалека, было получено, H.E.A.T снова выдвинулся в путь.

Нико и Моник совместно готовили доклад, потому что краткими разговорами с одними только Хиксом и Рошем им все еще было не отделаться, Элси снова с головой ушла в работу, пока Рэнди, оставив декодировку данных с «Левиафана» на систему, спорил с Крейвеном о Найджеле. Все возвращалось на круги своя.

***

Люди были глупыми созданиями. Слишком маленькими, запертыми в своих бесполезных, неуклюжих и тесных телах. Тесных умах, о, какой у них был потенциал, нераскрытый и непознанный. Который _они_ могли использовать. И все было еще впереди. Они уже пережили десятки других таких же: уверенных завоевателей космоса. Но космос был их. _Их_. Как были их и существа, сильные и приносящие с собой смерть, и людям, каким-то жалким людям не пристало владеть чем-то, что должно было по праву быть их.

Плоские овальные экраны, показывавшие их агентов со всех уголков этой галактики, мерцали в полутьме обосновавшегося на поверхности астероида корабля. Управлявшие внутренней лабораторией хитионы размеренно трудились над своими заданиями. Наблюдатели неотрывно следили за картинками на экранах. Надзиратели проверяли качество их работы. У всех был смысл. Суть существования, предписанные законы и избранная Королевой роль. Никто не был бесполезен, пока был жив. И наоборот, если кто-то становился бесполезен, он умирал. Как умрет в изолированном боксе капитан станции «Левиафан», как не вспомнят о них ничего члены экипажа из-за необратимых повреждений мозга, слишком серьезных, чтобы их можно было излечить; слишком быстрых и внезапных, чтобы предотвратить. Они еще не знали, но их доктор, женщина, слишком любопытная, отколовшаяся от остальных, теперь тоже попадала в категорию полезных.

Как и один из главных советников, совершенно не сопротивлявшийся, отдавшийся им с радостью и надеждой, с разрывающим его маленькое жалкое тело и крохотный разум предвкушением. 

Как и один из их военных, доверенный человек, к чьему голосу прислушивались, чье мнение имело немалый вес. О, он страдал, пока его личность по крупицам измельчалась и превращалась в ничто, в часть улья, часть чего-то высшего, непонятного людям с их ограниченными возможностями восприятия информации. Бедный, ущербный народ. Но они, хитионы, они были щедры. Они делились своим разумом с детьми космоса и принимали их в свои дома. 

Напряженное лицо, все еще хранившее на себе отпечаток боли, теперь уже фантомной, появилось на одном из экранов.

— Майор Энтони Хикс, докладываю.


End file.
